


Memories on the Wall

by mickeylover303



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeylover303/pseuds/mickeylover303
Summary: Old 1sentence prompts.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Memories on the Wall

**006 Ahead**

“No matter what happens, let's go on forever, Sasuke—even if there's no tomorrow, at least I’ll know I get to spend the rest of today with you.”

**075 Reaching**

Sometimes, when Naruto dreams of Sasuke, he dreams of the stars, and every once in a while he can’t help but feel someone like Sasuke will always be out of his reach.

**037 Temper**

“Fuck you, Sasuke,” Naruto snarls, snatching the collar of Sasuke’s shirt and slamming him against the concrete wall, “the only reason nobody understands you is because you won’t let them.”

**038 Prince**

After the castle falls behind them, no more than a relic of wood and stone razed by a torrent of wind and flames that burn across a darkened sky, as they near the safe house far, far away from Kunimaro, when Itachi approaches the rescue team at the edge of the forest, immediately he halts because then it becomes necessary to restrain himself, lips drawn taut at the black shirt littered with tears too many, orange pants tattered and rusted over with blood, tarnished by dirt and debris the jacket draped over an unconscious Sasuke being carried on Naruto’s back—yet Naruto challenges the disquiet in his gaze, disarming with a broad grin in spite of the ample bruising along his jaw, forehead protector lying slightly askew, eyes bright with the fulfillment of a promise Itachi has failed to keep, and for the first time in seven weeks, the first time since Sasuke went missing so long ago, Itachi allows himself to _breathe_. 

**074 Inertia**

“…someone like Naruto, you really don’t deserve him, Sasuke,” Sakura continues in a whisper, not quite sympathetic, despite her lingering affection for him even a little unkind, but her own uncertainty falls prey to a marked apathy, when her reflection becomes a hollow echo in dark eyes, Sasuke watching her with such a bland expression, so frighteningly still, and Sakura clenches her fist because maybe there’s a small part of her that believes she doesn’t deserve someone like Naruto, either.

**064 Dear**

The letters always start off the same, when he scribbles down _Dear Sasuke_ and then ruins everything else that follows with hasty smudge marks and too many heavy lines striking out words that never sound _just right_ , because he still hasn’t figured out what he wants to say the next time he sees Sasuke, so he just ends up balling the paper in his hand, adding it to the pile overflowing the trash can, but even if he still hasn’t finished one yet, even if he still doesn’t know where Sasuke is anymore, still hasn’t even seen him in years, it never occurs to Naruto that each unsuccessful attempt isn’t just another chance to try again.


End file.
